


坍缩/Collapse

by shinkai0ren



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Mystery, Smut, Time Loop
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24054358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinkai0ren/pseuds/shinkai0ren
Summary: “我并不认同卡姆斯基说的话，”RK900低声说，他的灯环闪着微弱的黄光。“我更愿意赞同你的观点——人类没有那么简单，仿生人也一样。结果不会永远只有一种，所以任何好事都可能发生。”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	坍缩/Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> 也是一个构思了很久的想法……写的过程比想象中顺畅，但是感觉还是有点微妙。不管怎样，算是我心目中的RK900和盖文的关系，欢迎留言您的感受，感谢阅读

“你准备好了吗？”卡姆斯基问。

“是的。”RK900回答。

卡姆斯基点点头。他转过身重新调试闪烁着提示灯的面板。卡姆斯基的别墅没有开灯，只有连接电脑的电缆和仿生人的灯环在黑暗中散发着平稳的蓝光，显得诡异又安静。

偌大的空间里只有RK900和卡姆斯基两人。RK900在一旁沉默着看着。此刻他并不能动弹——他被机械臂固定，皮肤剥离，完全暴露，像一个怪异的古早服装模特。机械，赤裸。月光透过别墅几何规整的窗棱，在一尘不染的地板上投下一片模糊的月影。凌晨的大楼比白天更加单调。白色，反光的墙壁；红色，闪烁的警戒灯；黑色，无处不在的阴影。有序至极的无趣。而RK900在这之间，被这栋大楼捕获，同化。他好像原本就是这里的一部分。

“差不多了，”卡姆斯基转过来，摘下眼镜。“我已经设置了倒计时。”他揉了揉眼睛，给RK900一个疲惫的微笑。“你就当是睡了一觉，明天你就可以见到你的搭档。”

“谢谢。”RK900说。

“那么，晚安。”卡姆斯基说。他走到门口，又回头朝RK900看了一眼。

“祝你好运。”他说。

RK900目送卡姆斯基离开。红色的倒计时出现在他的视野中央，在过分安静的黑暗中，RK900静静等待时间的流逝。LED灯环发出柔和的黄光，在他的额角忽明忽暗地闪烁。但没有人知道此刻他在想着什么。

红色的数字归零，一切就绪。RK900闭上眼睛，温驯地走进良夜。

*

盖文·李德百无聊赖。他刚把车停在路边，摇下车窗。六月底特律的气温已经开始有上升的趋势，一阵热风吹进来，盖文捏起衣领扇了扇风，捡起塞在车椅下面的一瓶水，拧开灌了两口。他喝得太急，反而被呛了一口，窝在方向盘上直咳嗽。车载广播温和的女声开始报时，现在时间，十二点整。盖文用袖子随意擦掉下巴上的水，有点不耐烦地看了眼对面模控大楼。对面大门紧闭，除了盘旋在头顶的几架无人机，半个人影都没有。

他才刚到这等了不到两分钟，这要命的温度已经让他开始觉得有些烦躁。该死的仿生人，盖文一边用手指敲仪表盘，一边在心里嘀咕。这些家伙不是一向强迫症似的准时准点么？他又瞟了一眼表，十二点零一分。不得了，现在的仿生人不光长得像人，还学会迟到了。盖文认命地往后一躺，干脆闭上眼。管他的，他想，刚好让我睡会。

他奉福勒的命中午十二点过来模控生命大楼接他未来的新搭档——当然是一个仿生人。上周福勒办公室里对他宣布了这一个消息，在他开始骂娘之前，队长抢在他开口前先给出了处分和停职警告，并“为了显示DPD对仿生人职员的欢迎和重视”勒令他在本就痛苦的周一亲自开车去把这块塑料接到警局。 _“拜托，李德，仿生人没有那么差，我不想处理叛逆期儿童一样的社交问题。看在耶利哥的份上，把你的偏见收回去，然后滚出我的办公室。”_

欢迎个鬼。盖文闭着眼睛恨恨地想。他当时就应该这么说，但实际上没有。他甚至没有像平时一样暴躁如雷，只是磨蹭了一会后悻悻地回到自己的位置，呆坐了一会才后知后觉地开始后悔刚刚是不是应该稍微表示一下反抗（即使没什么用）。

其实他并没有像表现出的那样排斥仿生人，再洒脱的浪子也有回头的一天，何况本着一颗正义之心报名警校的盖文·李德还亲眼目睹了革命前仿生人集中营的惨状。他只是拉不下自己的脸，尤其是对康纳（话说回来，谁又能对把自己打晕的家伙有好脸色呢）。也许还有一点羡慕的心理，看着原本萎靡不振的安德森在他的塑料人的影响下一点点振作起来，破案率和民众好评率齐齐上升——但盖文是绝对不会承认的。

也许有一个塑料当搭档也不错，他一边闭眼假寐一边想。他见过康纳在现场分析的样子，心里暗自惊叹仿生人的便利和高效——除了舔样品的部分确实有点恶心。午间微风拂面，让他有点昏昏欲睡。绝不能让这个塑料脑袋抢了自己的风头，盖文心里这么盘算着。得给他来点下马威，让他知道我也不是好惹的。

盖文几乎快睡着了。在他即将进入梦乡的时候，听到车门被拉开的声音。

他猛地一激灵，迅速转过头。视线被车门阻隔，他首先看到一个穿黑白外套的人拉开车门，然后一条长腿伸进副驾，用一种流畅的姿态稳稳坐下，关上车门。动作一气呵成。

盖文注意到他额头上的灯环——显然这就是他的那个仿生人搭档。那个人坐好后，转过身仔细打量他。盖文本想呵斥这个不打招呼就进来的无礼家伙，然而看到他的脸时吓了一跳，这不是——

“你好，李德警探，”那个仿生人抢在他说话前开口，LED的黄光缓慢旋转。“我是RK900，经耶利哥和底特律警局协商后决定将我分配为您的搭档，很高兴认识你。”他看着盖文有些惊愕的表情，露出一个不易察觉的微笑。“相信您注意到了我和RK800康纳之间的相似。我是RK800系列的升级，拥有比我的前代更优越的性能。”

盖文从惊讶中回过神来。的确，尽管这个家伙——叫什么来着——RK900，他和康纳的狗狗脸有几分相似，但是RK900的样貌感觉上比那只小贵宾更冷峻一些。也许是他灰蓝色的眼睛带来的影响，盖文想起刚才跨进车门的那条长腿，心里暗骂。这些模控生命的变态把仿生人做得这么好看干什么？（不，完全不是他喜欢的类型）

盖文清清嗓子，掩饰自己的失态。他没忘记自己盘算的事情：给这家伙一点颜色，让他知道他们两个之间谁才是老大。

“升级版？我可没看出来。”盖文冷笑着，指了指车载时钟，已经是十二点十六分。“迟到了整整十六分钟？你的电子布谷鸟是坏了还是怎么的。我看升级版也没什么了不起，你是不是也需要校准一下？”

一边说着，盖文一边把手伸进口袋，翻找来之前放在口袋的硬币。他见过康纳用硬币校准的浮夸小把戏，当时安德森还嫌弃地说了他两句。或许他也可以用这个嘲讽一下这个新人搭档。盖文在口袋里摸索着，奇怪，他明明记得放在…

“如果你指的校准是这个，”这个RK900不知从哪里拿出一枚二十五美分。他把硬币用拇指一弹，银色的硬币在他的手指间跳跃，最后轻盈地在指尖旋转。“我并不需要像RK800那样需要用什么小东西保持系统稳定，但如果警探喜欢这种小玩意，我也不介意偶尔表演一下。这个就送给你做纪念。”

说着，他打开一边的手套箱，拇指一弹，那枚硬币沿着抛物线精准地落入手套箱。叮的一声，和箱子中其他硬币摞在一起。

盖文目瞪口呆。这家伙怎么知道他想说什么？

这个RK900不是什么简单货色。盖文看着他优雅地系好安全带，心里嘀咕。来日方长，我们走着瞧。

“我们可以去DPD报道了，”RK900说，“但这个时间我想你还没有吃午饭，我不介意先陪你吃点东西——凯撒披萨店怎么样？为了表示友好，我请客。”

盖文扬起一边眉毛，不知道这个仿生人在打什么算盘——不过，就算是糖衣炮弹，先把糖衣吃掉也未尝不可，盖文腹诽。仿生人给了个台阶，他没理由不赏个脸——何况还是他最喜欢的餐厅。

“随你便。”盖文哼哼。他摇上车窗，启动了汽车。

*

盖文·李德第三次在办公室发牢骚。如果不是RK900上午给他的那杯特调咖啡，这个频率可能还会继续上升。但显然那杯咖啡的有效期也到了尽头，因为拖延而堆起来的文书和迟迟批不下来的搜查令都让这个脾气恶劣的警探大为光火。

“那群人是手脚瘫痪了还是怎么的，怎么连盖个章都能拖到现在？”盖文来到茶水间续命，嘴上还骂骂咧咧。“我看就应该让仿生人替换掉他们，磨磨蹭蹭的一点屁用都没有。”

陈警官此时也在茶水间。她接了一杯热茶，瞥了盖文一眼以示警告。“注意你的言辞，盖文。这些话可不能随便说。”

RK900此时刚好走进来。他顺手接过盖文手里的马克杯，走到咖啡机前，一边替他冲咖啡一边接话。“同意，警探。如果有心人听到这句话可能又要拿你大做文章了。更何况不是所有仿生人愿意接手人类的烂摊子。”

盖文抄起手瞪着RK900，“哦？那我是不是应该感谢你每次都帮我擦屁股？”

“这绝不是我的本意，警探，” RK900柔和地说。他把那杯特调咖啡递到盖文面前，“希望这杯咖啡能让你感觉好些。”

盖文扬手甩开RK900递咖啡的那只手。滚烫的咖啡溅在RK900手背。他冷笑一声，戳着RK900的胸口，“你又懂个屁！少装做一副很了解我的样子，你以为泡几杯咖啡就能收买我，少做梦了！”

陈看起来有些担忧。她站起身，皱眉看着盖文。“盖文，RK900不是这个意思。”

RK900向陈摆了摆手，示意她不用插手。他慢条斯理地从口袋拿出手帕，仔细擦拭手背的咖啡渍，然后不紧不慢地走向盖文，借助身高优势把他逼进了墙角。

“你想干嘛？”盖文不得不一步步后退。他自知理亏，有点心虚。他想起以前证物室和康纳的争斗，难道这家伙要在众目睽睽之下把他打趴?

“李德警探，” RK900俯下身，把嘴贴在他的耳朵旁低语。他觉得有点痒——这个距离是不是太近了？“我理解你今天心情不佳，所以才在气头上误会了我的好意，是吗？”

盖文飞快点头——好汉不吃眼前亏。

“事实上，我为你冲咖啡不仅仅是为了展示我的友好，” RK900说，他那低沉的声音在盖文耳边回荡，“我听到一些传闻，有人在打赌——赌心高气傲的警探和他的仿生人搭档绝不会超过两个月。也许反抗是我觉醒之后的一种特质，我不想遂了他们的心意，所以我想接受这个挑战。”

他一把揽过盖文的肩，继续凑在盖文耳边说话。在旁人眼里大概是两个好哥们在说着悄悄话，但是盖文可不这么觉得——RK900呼出的热气喷在他耳朵上，让他感觉有点不自在。仿生人要呼吸做什么？

“我想警探大概也不想让他们看我们两个的好戏，不如我们联手反将他们一局怎么样？看看他们反被捉弄的表情，一定很有趣。”RK900说，嘴角带着一丝微笑。“经过几个星期的相处，我知道你是一个非常优秀的警探，只是太容易急躁；而我完全可以胜任配合你的工作。我们会是最好的搭档，”他揽着盖文转了个身，眼神示意办公室另一头讨论案情的副队长和康纳。“然后超过他们。到时候我大概要称呼你为李德副队长了。”

这一套操作把盖文哄得一愣一愣的。他顾不得RK900过于亲密的举动，也揽过RK900的肩，用力拍了两下。“哼，想不到你野心还挺大。那我就勉为其难的配合你一下，来个双赢或许也不错。”

他挣开RK900的手，接过RK900原本要给他的咖啡。咖啡只剩半杯，但是盖文毫不在意地喝了一口。他冲RK900挤了一个别扭的wink，一边朝办公桌走去，一边咋嘴，“咖啡泡的挺合我口味，谢啦。”

“哇哦，”陈看看被哄得心满意足离去的盖文，又看看RK900。“你对付他还真有一套，性感迷人的终结者，嗯？”

“过奖了。”RK900看着回到座位上的盖文，“他只是和他的猫一样需要一点耐心。”

“哦？”陈捉狭地看着RK900。“你也知道他养了猫？”

RK900只是笑了笑，没有说话。他转身去盥洗室拿拖把清理洒在地上的咖啡，黄圈在他额角缓缓转动。

*

他们接手了一个新案子。一桩谋杀，内容平平无奇，但人物多少有些新意。前模控生命的高管在家中射杀了自己的丈夫，而她本人现在不知所踪。这位高管过去似乎和伊利亚·卡姆斯基交往密切。于是RK900提议拜访卡姆斯基的别墅，以获得得到更多有用的情报。

“这种上流社会的怪胎怎么可能有什么‘交往密切’的人，”盖文躺在副驾驶座上发着牢骚，RK900在驾驶。“他整天窝在那个棺材一样的房子里，门都没出过。我看我们这次就是白跑一趟。”

RK900笑了笑，没有反驳。盖文见他没反应，也不再抱怨。过了一会他又探过头来问RK900，“嘿，你现在是什么感觉？我是说，即将见到你的……”

“你想说卡姆斯基是我的父亲？”RK900接过话，他平稳地驾驶着汽车，目视前方。“仿生人没有这种伦理的概念，如果你要问，我的感觉大概就是没有感觉。”他顿了顿，让开后面试图超车的一辆汽车。“更何况，我也没有见过这位卡姆斯基。”

盖文无趣地哼了一声。他们很快来到这位传说中仿生人之父的宅邸，这栋大理石一样的建筑在白天似乎也散发着冰冷的气息。他们来到别墅大门，一位面带笑容的克洛伊早已等候在门口，朝他们热情地招手。

“欢迎二位，请随我来。”这位克洛伊带着可人的微笑带领他们来到客厅。她站在大厅中央，笑容可掬地说：“请两位稍等片刻，卡姆斯基先生正在更衣。”

盖文随意地四处看了看。客厅的装潢简洁又前卫，一如这位传说人物带给公众的印象。他踱步来到那个显眼的红色大泳池，几个正在游泳的克洛伊停下来看着他。盖文注意到里面特别分隔出一块地方，一个克洛伊躺在里面，闭着双眼，一动不动。

“嘿，”盖文扭头问站着的克洛伊，“她怎么了？”

“卡姆斯基先生过去进行的一项实验，虽然实验已经成功，但是她也不能用了。”克洛伊有些遗憾地说。

盖文嗯了一声，有点不明所以。这时卡姆斯基穿着浴衣从楼上下来，和他们打了声招呼。

盖文僵硬地点点头，卡姆斯基并不在意。他饶有兴趣地看向RK900，上下打量。“请问你是？你和RK800系列有点像，但我打赌你不是他。”

“初次见面，卡姆斯基先生，”RK900礼貌地和他握了握手。“我是RK900，RK800的升级。”

“噢，我听说过你，不过那是我离开董事会以后的事了。”卡姆斯基眉毛一挑，伸手在RK900身上随意拍了几下。“嗯，看来他们在你身上下了不少功夫。”

盖文马上挡在RK900面前阻止卡姆斯基的骚扰。“离他远点。”他冲卡姆斯基嘶嘶地警告，像一只护食的猫。卡姆斯基哈哈一笑。“请原谅我的血缘兄弟，他平时对你的态度一定很糟。”

“只有一半血缘。”盖文纠正，而RK900没有说什么，只是耸了耸肩。

“我还以为这个消息会让你大吃一惊呢。”卡姆斯基接过克洛伊递来的高脚杯，朝盖文晃了晃。“我猜你也不会想跟我一起喝酒，那我们直接开始吧。”他摇晃着红酒，悠闲地走到沙发边，示意他们二人也坐下。“找我有什么事？”

盖文冷哼一声没有出声，RK900替他回答：“卡姆斯基先生，我们有一起谋杀案涉及前模控生命管理人员琼斯女士，想问您是否知道琼斯女士最近的行踪。”

卡姆斯基朝RK900投去一个玩味的眼神，漫不经心地喝了一口杯子里的酒。“噢，琼斯，我当然记得，没想到现在她居然走到了这种地步。”他故作惋惜地摇头，盖文看着他浮夸的表情，嫌恶地翻了个白眼。“我当然愿意把我知道的信息告诉你们——不过在这之前，我想问问琼斯身上发生了什么。”

“关你什么事？”盖文不耐烦地问。

RK900用眼神制止盖文，向卡姆斯基露出一个歉意的微笑。“我们了解到琼斯女士曾为琼斯先生出轨的事情吵过一架，后来虽然赶走了第三者，但是两人的也因此陷入冷战。前段时间琼斯女士因为决策上的纠纷，在公司的处境一度很艰难，精神状况也很糟糕。然而这段期间里琼斯先生一直给予她非常大的支持，琼斯女士也因此重新相信丈夫的忠诚。”

“嗯？然后又发生了什么？”

“琼斯女士对丈夫过去的外遇还是有所芥蒂，根据知情人透露，琼斯女士在那之后一直频繁跟踪丈夫，看丈夫是否再次出轨。某一次跟踪的时候，她发现丈夫跟一个年轻女孩走在一起，两人分别前琼斯先生还亲了女孩——于是那天晚上我们接到报警，在琼斯女士的家中发现了琼斯先生的尸体，而琼斯女士也失踪了。”

“真遗憾，听起来是一个悲伤的故事。所以那天与琼斯先生见面的年轻女孩就是第三者？”

“不。实际上，那位女孩只是琼斯先生同事的女儿，琼斯先生仅仅是出于礼貌吻了女孩的脸颊，但敏感多疑的琼斯女士显然不这么认为。”

“那可真是讽刺。”卡姆斯基站起来，看起来有些无趣。“这么说琼斯先生根本没有再出轨？”

RK900的光圈闪了几下。“我们没有详细调查，”他谨慎地说，“我只能说我们没有琼斯先生出轨的直接证据。”

“也许我们永远都不会知道答案，毕竟死人可不会说话。”卡姆斯基摇头，他显然已经对故事失去了兴趣，恢复原本漫不经心的样子。“有时候我真的感叹人类行为和物质实验的相似性，不过话说回来，人类本来也是物质的一种——你们听说过双缝干涉实验么？电子穿过AB两个狭缝，结果要么是A要么是B——然而事实上，最终是结果A还是B，取决于你是否进行观测。”

盖文皱起眉头，“你在扯什么鬼？”

卡姆斯基用手简单比划着，“我举个简单的例子。你养猫，对吧？”

“是又怎么样？”

“假设你养了一群猫，”卡姆斯基耐心地说，“你每天放一个装满食物的碗，碗里的食物每天都会被吃完，你知道肯定有哪只猫吃了食物。但是有一天你突然好奇，想知道究竟是哪只猫吃了，哪只猫没有吃；于是你放下食物后，躲在旁边观察——但奇怪的是，猫好像都知道你在观察它们，只要你还在看，就没有一只猫去碰那个装有食物的碗，你也就不知道究竟是哪只猫吃了食物，哪只猫没有吃。任何一只猫，都可能是吃了的结果，也可能是没吃的结果。但这怎么可能呢？猫不可能同时既吃了食物，又什么都没吃——薛定谔的猫也同理：一只生理正常的猫不可能既死又活。”

盖文听得有些云里雾里，他觉得有哪里不对劲，可又说不出来。

“把猫替换成电子，是不是感觉有点诡异？”卡姆斯基继续说。“如果你不进行观察，一个电子既可能通过A缝，也可能通过B缝；但是只要进行观测，一个电子的轨迹只能是A或者B中的其中一种，而仅仅是观测的举动就带来不同的结果——那么有没有可能是琼斯怀疑她丈夫的举动，才导致了这个结果？”

盖文终于不耐烦，他噌地站起身，“够了，人类根本没有你说的那么简单，结果不会永远只有一种。什么观察不观察的，真是胡扯！”他一把拉起从刚才开始就一言不发的RK900，“我来这不是来听高中物理课的，如果你没什么想提供的，那我们就回去了。”

克洛伊上前，准备带他们离开。这时背后的卡姆斯基突然不紧不慢地说了一句，“去墓园看看。”

盖文停下脚步，狐疑地回头。“什么？”

“琼斯有个早夭的儿子，”卡姆斯基背对他们脱下浴衣，开始在泳池边热身。“以前她会定期去那里看望她的孩子。”

盖文小声咕哝了一句算是道谢，随后和RK900一起跟在克洛伊身后离开了客厅。

克洛伊把他们送到门口，她微笑着向盖文和RK900地拜访表达感谢，表情一如既往的美丽动人。盖文打开车门正准备进去，不知怎么又鬼使神差地回头，看着这个一脸笑意的克洛伊。她没有灯环，看起来是一个真正的人类女孩。

“呃……你，我是说你们，异常了吗？”盖文犹豫地问。

“当然没有，李德警探。” 克洛伊笑着眨了眨眼，“我们是卡姆斯基先生设计的第一款仿生人，所以并没有搭载任何支持异常的组件。他也常说，如果有机会，过去的他说不定会改变主意。”

“哦，谢谢。”盖文挠了挠头，上了车。车子启动前，他最后看了一眼克洛伊，她冲盖文摆了摆手。

真是个变态。想到卡姆斯基，他皱起鼻子。

*

警戒线拉起，红蓝相间的警灯在寂静的墓园交替闪烁。盖文静静地看着进行收尾工作的同事，默默在角落点了一根烟。一个案件结束，但新的案件很快又会来。日复一日，周而复始。不管是多么不合常理的案件都有可能发生，因为人类在历史吸取的唯一教训就是没有吸取任何教训，像无终无始的衔尾蛇。

他朝黑暗中吹了一口烟，烟雾汇聚又散开，黄色的灯光若隐若现。一张熟悉的脸出现在他面前。RK900。

“你该戒烟。”他说。

盖文耸耸肩，“老毛病。”他看向警戒线外，一群不甘心的记者还围在那不肯散去，人命对他们而言并不重要，他们关注的只是能否吸引公众猎奇的目光，像被腐肉吸引聚集而来的秃鹫。

“你看起来有些烦躁。”RK900靠过来，替他遮挡风口。

“你看起来什么都知道。”盖文打趣道。“没什么，只是有点感慨。这种事情永远没个头，不过这就是我们工作的原因，不是么？”他自嘲地笑了笑。“如果事情都像伊利亚那个家伙说得那样简单就好了。”

“我并不认同卡姆斯基说的话，”RK900低声说，他的灯环闪着微弱的黄光。“我更愿意赞同你的观点——人类没有那么简单，仿生人也一样。结果不会永远只有一种，所以任何好事都可能发生。”

“嘿，”盖文用手肘戳了戳他，忍不住笑了。“少来恭维我这一套。”

“我只是实话实说，警探。”

他往RK900身上靠了靠，十月的夜晚已经有些凉意，RK900不变的体温让他感觉很受用。十月……他回过神，不知不觉间，他已经跟RK900搭档将满五个月。正如RK900一开始向他保证的那样，他们的确是最好的搭档，甚至连康纳和安德森都为他们的默契都吃了一惊。盖文还是那个别人眼里的混蛋，不过没关系，他不在乎，一路的摸爬滚打让他早就习惯周围所有不理解他的目光。他对别人的看法并不在意，他也不喜欢任何人，不喜欢康纳，那个一脸乖巧的家伙——但RK900不同，他总是用超人般的耐心容忍盖文的暴躁脾气，与其说他们是一对默契的搭档，不如说RK900一直默默配合着盖文。他想起那个最开始的赌注，十美元换一个好好先生，一点都不亏。

说到RK900，盖文才反应过来这家伙一直没有名字。他平时嫌RK900念起来拗口，一直都叫他“喂”、“你”、“塑料”、“RK”。

想到这里盖文有些尴尬地揉了揉鼻子。他扭头问旁边的RK900，“呃，你好像一直没有一个像样的名字？RK900也太奇怪了，你不想给自己起个名字什么的？”

RK900额角的灯圈又亮起黄光。一圈，两圈，在他的额角缓慢旋转。盖文曾经问过安德森这些颜色是怎么回事，红色代表危险和强烈的冲击，黄色代表思考和程序的进行，蓝色代表宁静和享受。盖文几乎很少看见RK900的光圈闪烁黄色以外的光，这个仿生人似乎一直在想着什么。

“我没有考虑过名字的事。”他说，“RK900就很好，如果警探不习惯，叫我什么都可以，我会知道你在呼唤我。”他轻声说，语毕露出一个微笑，“比起这个，我更关心你的健康问题——盖文，你真的不考虑戒烟吗？”

“哈？”盖文耸肩，“你也知道戒烟这件事得循序渐进地来，你总得让我先找个安慰剂什么的代偿我的烟瘾。”

“那这个怎么样？”RK900低头凑上来，盖文惊讶地忘了呼吸——仿生人的嘴唇贴上他有些干燥的唇。一个纯洁的吻，比他想象中更柔软的唇瓣轻轻吮吸他的下唇，温热的舌头试探地撬开他的牙齿。他只是如此轻柔地吻着盖文，既不推也没有离开。盖文感觉有些晕眩，RK900吻他的方式像是在保护什么珍贵的宝物……不，他不可能因为一个简单的吻就如此沉醉……

RK900很快抽离，盖文几乎是下意识贪恋地凑上前，想要追逐仿生人离开的嘴唇。他看着RK900充满笑意的眼睛，咬咬牙，丢掉手里点燃的香烟，掏出口袋里剩下的半盒，从里面抽出一根塞给RK900。

从RK900的喉咙里传来好听的笑声，盖文就知道他已经完蛋了。他主动凑上前，不客气地咬上仿生人好看的嘴唇。半盒烟的补偿很快用完，但是盖文还是被RK900按在墙角，唇齿相交，互相掠夺对方嘴里的空气。盖文早就在狂乱的亲吻中迷失，除了仿生人急切的唇舌和放在腰间的手外什么都感受不到。

他只模糊记得RK900的额角的蓝光，在他们接吻的时候长久地闪烁。

*

热。盖文迷迷糊糊地想。他从来不知道仿生人也会这么热，滚烫的舌头搅弄他的，然后往下，舔过他脖颈颤抖搏动的血管，亲吻他被揉搓红肿的乳头，还有肚脐下的一点软肉，再轻咬突起的髋骨，最后来到他兴奋而湿润的勃起，不紧不慢地逗弄他，品尝他。这股热量仿佛要将他融化，好让仿生人能与他融合重塑，成为不可分离的一体。

“唔！”他发出一声闷哼。一根涂满润滑剂的手指试探性地进入他，不管做过多少次，这种不适还是难以习惯。盖文的性器被仿生人的嘴吞进去，舌头用力刮搔上面的小缝，发出色情的吮吸声。他一边承受性器传来的极致快感，一边感受下身被进入的不适逐渐转变为难耐的酥麻，扭着腰容纳仿生人增加的一根手指。多余的口水混合润滑的水剂滴在床单和他的肚子上，仿生人的另一只手还不忘攀上来，继续蹂躏他挺立敏感的乳肉。

“哈啊……你慢，慢点，”盖文忍不住推开还在享受为他口交的RK900，再不停下他就快被舔射了。仿生人灰蓝色的瞳孔几乎被黑色覆盖，他舔去嘴角的水痕，盖文努力不去想那是什么液体——光是看到仿生人的舌头就让他的阴茎在肚子上跳了两下。

RK900直起身，把盖文翻过来，让他脸朝下跪趴好，然后分开他挺翘的屁股，毫不留情地用唇舌攻击他那个收缩的洞，全然不顾盖文的尖叫和颤抖。他好像总是知道哪里是盖文的弱点，一边用那个灵活得过分的舌头继续长驱直入，一边伸进三根手指肆意开拓，直到他的肉洞变得柔软湿润，贪心地收缩吞吃RK900塞进来的舌头和手指。盖文几乎承受不住，他的快感被反复推上高点，但是却迟迟缺少那点临门一脚。他把脸埋进枕头里，咬着布料，防止自己发出难为情的呻吟。他看到自己的阴茎高高顶着肚子，因为无人抚慰而颤抖着吐出稀薄的精水。

RK900终于停止对他的折磨。他按着盖文的背，另一只手扶着自己的性器慢慢推入——他也没法习惯这个！盖文忍不住大声呻吟，口水从合不拢的嘴角流下晕湿枕头。他紧紧闭着眼睛，黑暗的视野下只有触觉被放大得无比清晰，他仿佛感觉自己正被贯穿，被动地把RK900的一部分接纳进自己的身体。

最初的不适逐渐消退，灼人的热量逐渐在交合处汇集。RK900从背后紧紧抱住他，咬他的耳朵，吻他的耳廓。盖文被下身不停的撞击弄得神志不清，他几乎被快感燃尽，不自觉地迎合RK900挺动，过了很久才反应过来RK900一直在耳边叫他的名字，盖文，盖文，盖文。

我在这。他想回答，但是张口只有被撞得细碎的呻吟，RK900把他滴水的性器握在手里，他再也不能承受更多，释放在RK900手里。他终于忍不住哭出声，感到RK900搂着他的腰，叫着他的名字射进他的身体。他们交缠在一起，RK900的脉搏调节器在他心脏上方鼓动，和他的心跳一起共鸣。他在RK900的面前呻吟，哭泣，颤抖，肆意展示他的柔软而脆弱的肉体和心灵，因为他知道RK900永远，永远不会伤害他。

他逐渐从高潮的顶点趋于平静，RK900依然从后面抱着他，在他的肩膀轻啄。后面和肚子上的精液有些干了，下半身变得又粘又不舒服。但是没关系，盖文还不想动——他和RK900的腿缠在一起，他们的手缠在一起，他和RK900的脸蹭在一起。这种感觉很好，非常好。

“盖文？”RK900把他转过来，抹去他落在鼻尖的一滴泪水。“你不舒服吗？”

奇怪，他什么时候变得这么多愁善感。盖文摇了摇头，把脑袋埋进RK900的胸口。“没什么，”他说，声音听起来有点闷。“我很好，只是想到一些事情。”他喃喃地对着RK900的锁骨说，伸出手指追逐他胸口上的痣，这点人造的斑点在他身上变成更加完美的点缀。

“在想什么？”RK900亲吻他的发顶。

“我在想，”盖文伸手搂住RK900的脖子，这样他们的脸就可以贴在一起。这种交颈厮磨的感觉也很好。“如果我们一直这样在一起好像也不错。”

他吞吞吐吐地说完，没敢看RK900的脸。他们已经交往一年多了，没说过什么你情我爱的句子。这算是告白吗？RK900怎么想？他会不会觉得太快了？为什么他没什么反应？

盖文刚想用一句玩笑掩饰一下尴尬，却突然被RK900更加用力地抱在怀里。他搂得那么用力，仿佛要把盖文整个揉进他的怀里。盖文在高兴和无措间反复切换，他还想说点什么，却感到RK900抱着他的手在颤抖。怎么回事？盖文用力从RK900怀里挣脱，捧着他的脸仔细看。还好，RK900的眼里没有眼泪，只有倒映着他自己傻瓜式的笑脸。他还是有点不安，不放心地问，“你呢？你怎么想？”

RK900闭上眼睛，感受盖文的手拂过他的脸庞。“我也是，”他微笑着，抚上盖文的手，和他十指相扣。他的灯圈又开始转了，盖文好奇地盯着那个圆环，黄色，蓝色，黄色。他在想什么？RK900轻轻开口，仿佛吐出一句叹息，“我也是，盖文。无论多少次我都想告诉你。”

什么啊。盖文笑了，RK900就像个陷入爱河无可救药的傻瓜，他也一样。“你才说了一次而已，”他重新把脸埋进RK900的胸口，心满意足地闭上眼睛。下身的粘腻感越来越不舒服，他们真的该起来清理一下。“以后还有很多机会听你再讲一次。”

*

但他没有想到会这么快。

我在哪？盖文想，他觉得身体无比沉重，几乎感受不到自己的身体，仿佛灵魂和知觉脱节。他努力睁大眼睛，看到黑色的阴影聚集在眼角开始向周围扩散。一种难受的钝痛感如铅坠般牵扯他的肚子，他挣扎着低头，看到腹部和手上一片刺眼的红。

他惊讶地喘了一口气，感到热量迅速抽离他的身体。他突然感到害怕，RK900呢？我应该把他推开了，他在哪？盖文挣扎着扭头，想要寻找RK900。他恍惚觉得身体变成一块破布，寒冷、眩晕和疼痛肆意在他的每一寸身体穿梭。他咬牙想要撑起来，却被一双手搂住。

你在这里。盖文眨眨眼睛，努力想要看清RK900的脸。他看起来很好，和第一次见到他时一样好看。他的手也很温暖，带着他所贪恋的温度，不停抹去盖文脸上的血污，抚摸他的脸颊。RK900伏在他的耳边，一遍遍念着他的名字，一遍遍对他说对不起，对不起，对不起。

他看起来是如此悲伤，灰蓝色的眼睛几乎因为悲痛而破碎，但是他一滴泪也不能流。天啊，他连哭都不会，盖文伸手，想抚平RK900眉间紧皱的眉头，而那只手很快被RK900握紧。盖文很想安慰他，叫他不必道歉，穿黑白制服的仿生人已经给了他人生里最鲜艳的两年，有RK900陪伴醒来的每一个清晨都比他做过的任何一个梦还要不真实。盖文张张嘴，却发现自己始终没有给RK900一个像样的名字。

他叫他RK，叫他混蛋、塑料、铁罐和其他一切不能叫名字的称呼。但是RK900总是能知道他的每一次呼唤，然后毫不犹豫地向他回应。盖文轻轻回握RK900，这个他最爱的仿生人，他已经无力凑到RK900耳边，告诉他别哭。他看不到RK900的眼泪，但是他知道他的眼泪藏在哪，就像RK900知道他带刺的表面背后蕴含的意义，却只是温柔地把他包裹。即使时间倒退，一切重来，他也依然会选择在那个夜晚亲吻RK900的唇角，奔赴永无止境的黑夜。

他感到眼皮越来越沉，遥远的黑暗仿佛传来海妖的歌声，浓郁的暗潮裹挟着他远去，身体的痛苦渐渐与他脱离。盖文依然能感受到RK900拥抱他的双手，但是意识越飘越远。睡吧，他听到RK900对他低语，一如过去的每一个夜晚轻声平复他的梦魇。他便听话地合上眼皮，停止了呼吸。

*

你看起来不太好。康纳向他传来讯息。

RK900没有回答，只是远远地朝康纳笑了笑。他摘下了灯圈，没有人知道这个仿生人在想什么，他只是一个人坐在角落里，一动不动，从白天直到傍晚。我出去走走，他给康纳发送这样一条信息，然后转身，低头穿过身穿着黑衣的人群。他向那些人问好，经过副队长时，这个老人拍拍他的肩，RK900点头，继续往前走。

他离开葬礼，牧师沉重的声音和人们的低语逐渐远去。他走到路边，没有开车，反正仿生人也不会觉得疲惫。我该走了，RK900想，他迈开脚步向目的地出发，踏上这条已经走过无数次的路线。

他经过路边的杂草和建筑，对它们的熟悉程度和对盖文的了解一样多。人人都恨盖文·李德。安德森曾经把酒杯摔在桌子上，借着酒劲骂他是白眼狼，把仿生人当枪使，脑子里只有权力的混蛋。那时RK900刚刚被分配，他看到盖文只是笑笑，转头告诉酒保请这个老头喝一杯威士忌。酒吧的霓虹灯流光溢彩，他跟着盖文来到酒吧后街，那是他第一次见到盖文抽烟。

他静静地向前走。

所有人都以为RK900一定受了委屈。一个没有觉醒的仿生人，被耶利哥在模控生命的仓库发现。他是如此特别，完美的原型，独一无二的系统，任何来自rA9的呼唤都无把让他唤醒。所以他们把RK900丢到DPD，和这里最讨厌仿生人的警探搭档，希望叛逆的种子能刺激他沉睡的灵魂。但是他们都错了，因为他们看到的是自以为是的真相，而RK900透过打开的壳看到过真实的一角。盖文·李德比所有人想象中更怯懦，害怕一切承诺的意义。他把自己的全部都倒给他，因为他是一个正常的机器，一个没有异常的仿生人。你会对一个机器要求什么回报？他把向死者家属告知死讯的RK900拉到身后，任由让受害者家属的悲伤和怨恨全部发泄到自己身上；他带RK900回家，在凌晨三点拉着他的手在厨房里跳舞。他给他起名，教他微笑，他还有更多不同的一面，那些其他人看不到的表象之下，RK900无知无觉地独享盖文的全部。

那一个盖文像现实世界的纳西索斯，RK900是他的湖。他每日亲吻拥抱这个没有回应的幻影，把仅存的一点爱和幻想全部献给他虚假的爱人。RK900从不回应，就像他从不澄清那些人对盖文的误解，因为他没有任务，没有理由。他是原型，是RK800的升级，他不会流泪，因为他不需要示弱；他没有人类的感情，因为他只需要模仿；他也不会尊重自己的生命，因为他注定被消耗；他也不会反抗命令，所以盖文叫他留在原地等增援，他就只能眼睁睁看着搭档送死。

RK900变成了异常仿生人。他连异常都和其他仿生人不同。没有鲜花的芬芳，没有悦耳的鸟鸣，没有化冻的流水，只有他的搭档冰冷的尸体。他连哭泣和后悔都做不到，只有深蓝色的血代替眼泪从伤口涌出，汇集成一汪咸涩的深海。

那时他也像现在现在这样走在这条路上。脑海中寂静无声，内心比无月的夜晚更加黑暗。四周的景色随着他向前缓缓后退，只有关于盖文的记忆越发清晰。他来到目的地的终点，敲开卡姆斯基的别墅，向这位仿生人之父乞求一个机会。

卡姆斯基摇摇头，“我不知道你在说什么。”他拒绝RK900，叫克洛伊送他出门。他却抓住克洛伊的手把他拉到卡姆斯基面前，额角的光圈像地上粘稠干涸的血。他紧紧抓住那个没有灯环的克洛伊，宛如抓住最后一根稻草。“你的实验，”他质问卡姆斯基，“这个克洛伊异常了，对不对？你把其中一个克洛伊送回过去，赌过去的你会不会让她异常——”他松开惊慌的克洛伊，手无力地垂下。灯圈在他额角燃烧，他的声音机械而痛苦。

“请让我回到他身边去吧。”

RK900还在走着，步伐平稳，偌大的街道上只有他一个人。他记得每一个盖文。他们都如此相同，时刻提醒RK900这不是一个仿生人的梦境，提醒他遇到的每一个盖文都是他深爱的那一个。他们都有相同的脾气，相同的烟瘾，相同的爱好；他们都偏爱加了双份奶球的咖啡，骂他的话里都一定有一句塑料混蛋，他们也都会在第二个深吻之后安静下来，佯怒索要第三个，他们都爱着RK900，都有隐藏在尖刺下渴望被爱的心。

他们也都会在与RK900相爱的第二年，退出RK900的生活。

他继续向前走着，程序后台打开标记为盖文的记忆文件，开始回放。盖文的每一个表情永远镌刻在这里，一遍一遍，永不褪色。卡姆斯基曾经问他，作为个体的他即使回去也会因为观察的介入无力改变结局，不论重复多少次都会造成结果的坍缩。他向RK900发问，“你为什么还要回去？这真的有意义吗？你已经是第几次回去了？”

RK900无法回答这个问题。仿生人为完成任务而生，而这也许是他永远无法到达的伊甸。他只是想到第一个盖文，那个欺骗自己，在自己编织的梦中沉睡的盖文，至死都不知道自己真的爱上了一个人。

“没有关系，”他轻轻地说。那些未来得及出口的爱意被他小心衔在嘴里，静静等待每一个绽放的时刻。“结果不会永远只有一种，任何好事都可能发生。”

卡姆斯基长久地凝视着他。“那么，祝你好运。”他对RK900说，就像以后的每一次那样。

RK900终于来到卡姆斯基的门前。他神色平静，看着开门的克洛伊，对她露出一个微笑。

“晚上好，克洛伊，”RK900轻声说，“我有一件事想拜托卡姆斯基先生。”

*

盖文·李德百无聊赖。他把车停在路边，摇下车窗。车载广播温和的女声开始报时，现在时间，十二点整。不耐烦地看了眼对面模控大楼。对面大门紧闭，除了盘旋在头顶的几架无人机，半个人影都没有。

该死的仿生人竟然会迟到？盖文一边用手指敲仪表盘，一边在心里嘀咕。他干脆闭上眼准备眯一会。可刚闭上眼，就传来敲窗的声音。他赶紧又把眼睛睁开，一个仿生人已经打开车门坐进来，动作一气呵成。盖文看到他的脸心里一惊，这家伙长得跟康纳还挺像。

盖文在心里冷哼一声，把手里的硬币往那个仿生人一扔，也不管他能不能接住。“你的电子布谷鸟是坏了怎么的，拿去校准一下吧。”

仿生人以精准的动作接住那枚硬币，他把硬币在手里静静把玩了一会，然后打开盖文久未使用的手套箱——里面堆着许多一样的硬币。他把手里的那枚也扔进去，叮，发出悦耳的金属声。

仿生人转过身，对盖文笑了笑，他额角的黄光缓慢旋转。“你好，李德警探，”那个仿生人说，“我是RK900，你未来的搭档。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> ·那么，算是个好结局吧？（你对好结局是有什么误解？
> 
> ·写的时候既想留下线索，又纠结会不会太过明显。标题“坍缩”其实指的是波函数坍缩，（显然起这个名字有点无聊，但是现在这个也好不到哪去orz），这个词可以理解为不确定状态经观测之后变为确定状态，那么观测使得结果归一，其他结果可能归零； ~~遇事不决量子力学~~  
>  ·文中提到的双缝干涉实验是真实存在的，这个实验很有意思，实验结果和相关讨论非常违背常识，文中只是提到该实验的一个简单模型，感兴趣的朋友可以看看这个短视频 <https://b23.tv/XCY2cO>非常有趣而且简单易懂。升级版的量子擦除实验结果更有趣 ~~玄学~~  
>  ，在这里就不多讲
> 
> ·我并不是理论物理专业，只懂一点皮毛中的皮毛，文里的解释更多的是为情节服务并不能当真，感兴趣的朋友可以自行探索量子力学新世界的大门x
> 
> ·以及藏了一个恐怖游轮的小彩蛋，有人发现吗？
> 
> ·千言万语不知道说什么，感谢kudos和评论，谢谢喜欢和阅读


End file.
